Motion
by JollyRoger99
Summary: Kenny is dared to flirt with Kyle. It is a dare? Or does it awaken new feelings? K2
1. The Dare

**This is my very first entry on . Rate me and message me telling me what you think.**

**-Roger_**

**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**

"Dude, why are you following us?" I heard Stan ask as we walked to the bus stop, "Seriously dude, you're annoying."

I felt kind of bad for butters, he was always the odd one out in our little group of friends. Paranoid and scared, weary of anything that moved.

"(What time is it?)" I asked, looking towards Kyle.

"Uh, it's almost 7:10." Kyle said, looking over at Cartman, who was unusually quiet this morning.

He sat and fidgeted with his gloves, pulling small fuzzies off of them and sometimes messing with a small hole in the one on his right hand. Snow littered the ground, making everything feel like ice to the touch. Everyone was quiet this morning, probably because Butters was at our stop today.

"Butters, why are you here anyway?" Stan asked coldly, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Butters looked at his feet, "Well I, I spent the night at Kenny's house last night because my mom and dad were out of town and his parents offered."

I looked at Butters, then Stan.

"I knew the fag was gay." Cartman said with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but the bus pulled up to our stop.

"(We'll talk later.)" I told him, stepping onto the bus.

As I got in a heard him mutter something like, "Oh, I'm so scared, the hobo is going to hurt me."

When we got on the bus I sat in a seat across the aisle from Butters. I was trying to contemplate my feelings from last night.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

_I sat on my couch as Butters walked in, he looked scared._

_"Th-thank you for letting me stay the night, Mrs. McCormick." He said and smiled shyly, looking down at his feet a couple times before ending the sentense._

_I watched him from my couch. My small trailer house was less than brilliant, but it was a home. My hood was down, and I could tell he was looking me over. I rarely took my hood down at all, but only because it was so warm. He stood there in the doorway silently._

_"Well you can sit over here, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I said to him, I realized it was barely audible, but he seemed to hear me._

_He sat next to me and we continued watching the small, slightly blurry screen of my TV._

_"You look nice, Kenny. I've, I've never seen you without your hood before." he said smiling, trying to make conversation._

_I nodded and noted that he seemed disappointed with my response._

_"Thank you, Butters." I said, feeling the tension loosen a little. He seemed so nervous._

_We watched a little longer, but the show ended and left as bored._

_"Hey Butters, wanna play truth or dare?" I asked him, watching his face become worried._

_"I, I don't know, Kenny. I'm not so good at that game." He told me, looking away._

_"Nothing serious, I promise." I told him, seeing him loosen up and smile._

_"Oh- Okay kenny, you first." He told me, sitting on the floor._

_"Okay, dare." I said, watching him think about when to say._

_He looked around, "I dare you to try and get Kyle to date you."_

-**-**---**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**--**-**-**-

**That's it for the first chapter, i know it's short but it was just to get the feel of my story. I'll soon post another one.**

-Roger_


	2. Games

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

Today was an uneventful day. I sat in class and watched Kyle read, his hair falling into his eyes and his lips wording out what he was reading. He was so adorable.. What? No. I can't be thinking this about another guy, especially Kyle out of all people. He was like a brother to me after all the years we've spent together. We started high school about a week ago and it was so different from elementary school that I needed help just keeping my sanity.

There were a lot of cute girls _and boys_.

But none of them were my type to be honest. Let's face it, no girls like a poor guy, especially one who never shows his entire face in school. No girl likes a guy with bruises all over, sometimes a black eye and often scrapes and cuts on his face. I'm just not boyfriend material. Stan, Kyle and Butters always seemed to be there when my life was at it's worst. Sometimes even Cartman was there for me, behind his insults and tough guy exterior he knew how to show affection.

I was thinking to myself about Kyle. I don't know why I was so afraid of being rejected by him, I mean it was just a_ dare_ right? Or.. Well no, it really was just a dare. Even if I had feelings for Kyle, it was only a dare.

"Hey Kenny, you okay?" I heard Kyle ask, startling me enough to make my breath quiver.

"(Oh, I'm fine.)" I said, knowing I sounded muffled I pulled down my coat enough to see my mouth, "Kyle, do you think you can spend the night tonight?"

He looked surprised that I had pulled the part of my coat covering my mouth down for once.

"Uh, I'll have to check with my mom later, but sure." He said with a smile, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

I nodded and pulled my mouth-piece back up. I could feel myself beginning to blush, so I covered my face a little more.

Kyle gave me a weird look and walked away with a smile. Butter walked up shorty afterward.

"That didn't really look like- like flirting, Kenny." He said, watching Kyle walk away with me.

I wanted to kiss him so badly..

No, that would be so wrong. I mean, we're both guys.. AND he's one of my best friends. Ugh, who am I kidding?

"Y-you promised you would do anything I dared you." He told me, looking at me while I continued to watch Kyle.

I nodded, "(I will, Butters.)"

-**-**-**-**-**---**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

On the bus after school I sat with Kyle, which was unusual because we normally had separate seats. I looked at him periodically, he seemed to notice, but didn't say anything.

"Kenny, are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked me, a puzzled expression on his face, "I'm starting to worry."

I nodded. We were getting off the bus soon. Kyle's mom told him I could stay the night at his house because she didn't want him gone for two nights in a row, but I knew it was because she didn't want him sleeping in a trailer. I have to admit it hurt a little, but I blew it off.

I looked down and saw his hand turn another page in his book, finding that with every second that passed I wanted to hold that hand. My thoughts were interrupted as a realized it was our stop. We both got off the bus, but Kyle kept looking at me. I could see him trying to get my attention.

"(Hm?)" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out why you look so quiet and serious." He said with a smile, I returned his smile.

We arrived at his house and went inside, this wasn't my first time at Kyle's house, but it felt different. I decided I would take my hood off in front of him for the first time. As I felt it slide off, I followed Kyle up to his room.

"So what do you want to do, Kenny?" He asked, back still facing me.

"I don't know, why don't you pick?" I asked him, noticing he stopped folding his clothes.

He must have heard my voice wasn't muffled and turned around.

"Wow Kenny, I've never seen your hair before." He said, continuing to look me over, "You're a cute guy."

He turned back around, I was glad he did or he would have seen my face redden. Hearing him say that gave me this feeling inside like I wanted to cry, but not because I was sad, because I was happy. I think he made my year just by saying that. Too bad he didn't realize..

"You really think so, Kyle?" I asked him curiously.

He turned around and looked at me again, "Well yeah, you face is the perfect shape, you've got the blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that every girl wants."

He didn't turn around this time, so he noticed my blush, I turned around and pretended to look at the picture on his desk.

"Kenny, wanna play some Ghost Racers?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said with a smile, sitting on the floor.

He got out his gaming system, looking at me like he couldn't keep his eyes off me.

We started playing, laughing and pushing each other to try and win. I poked his side and he squirmed, laughing.

"Careful, I'm ticklish!" He said with his eyes on the screen, still trying to win.

I poked him again and again, hearing him giggle uncontrollably.

"Qui-quit it!" He laughed, falling back, but still playing the game.

I put my controller down and straddled his waist, tickling him as he squirmed around.

"K-Kennyyy!" He laughed, his voice getting high-pitched, "St-"

He laughed again, rolling over so he was ontop of me and began tickling me, me legs on either side of his torso.

"Kyle!" I laughed, rolling around on top of and under him.

Eventually I rolled off of him and continued to laugh uncontrollably with him.

"Ha! I won the race!" I heard him say, looking at me with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Fool in Love

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

His smile was still stuck in my head from earlier. I was laying right next to him, I could practically feel him breathing as I tried my hardest to be as still as possible. Like stone next to a hot spring, I lie there feeling his warmth. We were lying back to back, but his face was still embedded in my mind. His smile, the way his orange hair curled down into his eyes. If a crush could crush you, I'd be flat.

I felt him stir and it knocked me out of my thoughts. He turned towards me, not saying a word. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, it was slowly making my eyes drift shut.

I continued to think. I thought so hard about how much I wanted him to hold me I could practically feel his arms around me. _God, why does it have to be like this..?_ I suddenly wanted to cry. Thinking about how he would never really be mine, coming to the realization that I am in fact _interested_ in another boy.

I was so tempted to hold his hand that I turned to face him. I opened my eyes and stared at his hand, resting gently on the bed next to my chest. I stared at it for a few seconds, then bravely made me hand creep closer and closer until it was finally hovering over his hand. I felt myself scared, the fear giving me momentary nausea as I lowered my hand a little more. Just as i was about to touch his hand, he turned to lie on his other side. I sighed sadly and began to extend my hand towards his back to caress it, but before my skin touched his shirt I withdrew.

_What are you doing?_ I asked myself, _Stupid fagot._

With that, I turned over and let exhaustion take over.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

I woke up to find a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at me. It seemed to take the boy off guard, as he averted his gaze away from me as soon as my eyes opened.

"G-good morning, Kenny." He said to me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I looked at him sleepily, "Aren't you usually up and ready to go by now?"

He nodded, "I've been up for a few minutes, I just didn't want to wake you up early on Saturday."

I nodded and got up, I had slept in my boxers the night before, so I picked up my wrinkled white shirt and pulled it over my head.

I turned around to find that kyle was blushing and staring at me. _What?_

"What?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

He shrugged and looked away from me, "You hungry?"

I thought for a moment, _am I?_

"Yeah, a little." I told him, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Oh- Okay, I'll have my mom make us something." He told me, walking out the door and down the stairs.

I looked down at his nightstand and saw the book Kyle was always reading, but never seemed to finish. I picked it up to see it didn't have a title, and opened it. I realized quickly that it wasn't just a book, it was his_ diary_. I set it down quickly, hearing footsteps climbing up the stairs.

He handed me a bowl of my favorite cereal and i smiled, "Lucky charms."

"Yeah, I know it's your favorite." He said, seeming to stop himself and felt the need to explain, "You eat it every day at school."

I cocked an eyebrow, "You notice what I eat every day in the morning?"

He got a look on his face that said, _"Oh shit"_ and i realized he was trying to cover something up.

I smiled at this, "Weirdo."

We both laughed a little, but his laugh seemed nervous.

I began to feel a vibration next to me on the bed and realized it was my cellphone. Looking at the screen and reading **Butters**, I walked out into Kyle's hallway and opened the phone.

"Hey K-Kenny, are you at Kyle's house?" I heard him giggle a little on the other line.

"Yeah, nothing is happening though." I told him, "Text me later, I'm eating."

I hung up the phone and walked into Kyle's room. He looked at me curiously.

"Butters." I told him, sitting back down and continuing to eat.

We exchanged glances throughout the entire time we ate.

"Kenny, you should leave your hood down more often." He said suddenly, "You're a really cute guy."

We both blushed at this. He set his bowl down and I soon followed the action. As I went to get up I noticed him looking at me and decided to sit back down next to him.

"K-Kenny?" He stuttered, "Did you ever feel like what you're feeling is wrong?"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Like.. What you've been told all your life finally applies to you?" He continued.

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded my head.

Feeling like there was a force pushing me back, I slowly moved in towards his face, shyly, but lovingly. I felt myself begin to shake as our lips touched. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into the kiss, making it longer. I could feel myself blushing harder than I ever have. I loved this feeling, this shocking feeling that ran up my spine when I kissed him. It made it so hard to breathe, it made me unable to think. We both pulled away as if feeling the same need for air. I brought my hand to my lips and touched them, trying to imagine his lips on mine again. We just stared at each other without a word for a few moments.

"Kyle- I.." i began, unable to think of anything else to say, "Let's not tell anyone about this.."

He nodded in agreement.


	4. The Breakin

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

I let out a sigh as we lie in the same bed again tonight. I could feel that he was awake, but his back was turned to me. Somehow I felt like if I concentrated hard enough I would be able to hear his heartbeat. The fact that I thought this almost made me laugh, but it also made me feel like crying. The redhead next to me sighed and I realized he was thinking. I extended my hand and let it rest on his shoulder for a moment before turning the opposite direction and trying to sleep.

I still couldn't rid the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. The pure sensation of perpetual bliss was still coursing through my veins as I lie next the the boy I had known for years as just a "friend". I never really thought about things like this, I never thought about love and relationships until now and I realize why. It's because all my life I had been told that two boys being together was unacceptable. For the longest time I thought the reason I never thought about girls sexually was because I just wasn't ready yet. Not in my wildest dreams would I imagine ever feeling this way about a boy no more than a few weeks ago, now it was a feeling I couldn't shake. I realized there was no going back now, no taking back that kiss or these feelings. I just wondered if Kyle knew.

"Kenny..?" I heard him say.

I debated on if i should respond or not, but decided I should, "Yeah..?"

There was a pause.

"I can't sleep." He said softly, "I'm cold."

My naturally affectionate personality played its roll as I turned back towards him and hesitantly wrapped one of my arms around his thin waist. I felt his breathing halt momentarily, making me want to withdraw, but he didn't reject it. I was waiting for him to ask me what I was doing, to get grossed out, but he lie there contently. I could feel myself smiling. My smile faded for a moment as his hand ran up my arm. I didn't know what he was doing, but my assumption was that he was going to pull my arm off of him.

My fears vanished as soon as I realized he was holding my hand.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-

I woke up in the middle of the night to a noise.

It was tapping at first, then it was a door opening. Soon it sounded like the whole place was being torn up. Kyle's mom ha left to visit her mother and Kyle's dad had night-shift, so we were all alone. My curiosity led to me to getting off of kyles bed and going to the door. Before i got to it, I heard a voice.

"Kenny, where are you going?" The voice was faint and shy, coming form Kyle.

The the look on his face changed to worry as he noticed the noise coming form downstairs. I motioned for him to stay there, watching him pull the covers up over his chest.

I peeked down the stairs and saw an unfamiliar man going through Kyle's house. I closed the door quietly and grabbed my phone along with Kyle's hand and pulled him into his closet.

I dialed 911 and waited for them to answer, "Help. There's a burglar in our house right now."

I gave them the address and hung up.

I pulled Kyle into my arms and told him to be quiet as we waited.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, then suddenly heavy feet began bounding up the stairs. I pulled Kyle into a dark corner of his closet, under the hung clothes as we listened. I felt him breathing heavily, knowing how afraid he was, I held his head to my chest. I was in my plaid blue pajama pants and he was in nothing but his boxers. His head pressed up against my bare chest almost made me forget about the situation we were in. Until I heard Kyle's door open, that is. The redhead began to quiver, making me want to say something to calm him down, but I couldn't.

That's when we both heard the police sirens, I felt him sigh in relief. We heard a lot of noise, a lot of yelling and talking. Suddenly the closet door opened and I gasped, seeing an officer.

"You okay?" He asked, looking us over.

Kyle nodded and we took our time getting out of the closet.


End file.
